


Treasure in the Ocean

by Izen16



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: 大海裡藏著最珍貴的寶藏但是最珍貴的寶藏，究竟是什麼呢？
Relationships: Captain Ice Cookie/Pirate Cookie (Cookie Run), Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), Peppermint Cookie/Sorbet Shark Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 13





	Treasure in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> 雪酪鯊魚X薄荷糖  
> 海盜X冰雪艦長  
> 微量龍蝦X魟魚  
> 有隱藏優格鮮奶油、安小卓出場，有興趣可以找找  
> 所有故事都是自己腦的，和官方無關。  
> 字數1w

在那遙遠的深海裡，究竟有什麼呢？

「全世界最珍貴的寶藏，就藏在深深的大海裡。」  
村裡的老船長是這麼回答薄荷糖餅乾的，他似懂非懂地點頭，海風拂過，帶來些許鹹澀的苦味。  
「最珍貴的寶藏，是什麼呢？」  
「這個嘛…」  
老船長叼著菸斗，煙霧從尾端一圈圈裊裊升起，他看向身旁的少年，村民們總說少年的眼睛猶如另一片深海，神祕而又令人疼惜。  
老人勾勾嘴角，摸了摸少年的頭。  
「如果不是自己去尋找，就不會是最珍貴的寶藏了，不是嗎？」

薄荷糖沒有獲得解答，但他不著急，大海是永恆不變的，他相信有一天，大海會告訴他答案。  
於是少年一如往常，抱著海螺號角呆坐在漁村口，作夢般地遙望遠方，看日出日落，看潮起潮落，看漁船在清晨駛離港口，日暮時分又回到碼頭，漁人們吆喝著豐收，村民為他們的勇士唱頌凱旋之歌。  
平靜的生活日復一日，如同他水藍色的眼眸，平靜無波。

薄荷葉上的晨露不經意地滾落，滴落在少年的眉間。那天，港口來了一艘大船，他從來沒見過這麼大的船，記憶裡，大約只有薄荷鬚鯨能與之一比。  
「孩子，你不是想知道全世界最美麗的寶藏是什麼嗎？」  
老船長抱起薄荷糖，好讓他能越過擁擠的人群，擁有最佳的視野，少年瞇了瞇眼，燦爛的陽光下，他看到一位全身沾滿冰霜的女性，站在船頭，正在指揮一群船員。  
那颯爽的身影，彷彿是站在世界之巔的巨人。  
「跟著冰雪艦長，你會看到更廣闊的世界，如此一來，我相信你一定能找到屬於你的寶藏。」  
他是被大海選中的孩子，只有最純淨的靈魂，才能與海洋共鳴，老船長與村人們都清楚，終有一天，他們必須親手送別這位少年。

薄荷糖坐在老船長的肩上，深邃的眼眸凝視著冰雪號，心底盈滿了從未見過的情緒，他彷彿能想像在冰冷的北海，有一座高聳的冰浪之塔，閃爍著世界上最耀眼的光。

這是薄荷糖第一次感受到悸動。

***

「薄荷糖餅乾，我來找你玩囉！」  
航海日誌的第一百天，開頭便是一聲充滿朝氣的問候，薄荷糖原先坐在艙內，聽見聲響，他趕緊放下紙筆，跑到甲板上。  
「雪酪鯊魚餅乾，好久不見。」  
與之相對的，是平靜又溫和的回應，薄荷糖餅乾倚著欄杆，向下望著海裡矯健興奮的身影。  
雪酪鯊魚在原地兜了幾圈，突然奮力一跳躍出水面，然後在落到甲板上的那一刻化作人形。  
「oo0OooO！」  
薄荷糖才剛拿起海螺，就被對方一把抱住，不過此時，不用翻譯他也知道對方和他說了什麼。  
「我也很想你，雪酪鯊魚，這次又到哪裡冒險了呢？」  
「00oOo0oO，ooOOo0！」  
海螺在他耳邊耳語，將他帶進雪酪鯊魚口中所描述的那個世界，南方溫暖的海水，平靜無波的海面之下，湍急暗流，神秘又危險的地底河，一座巨大的古代遺跡，以及鑲滿夜光石的藏寶室。  
「(結果藏寶室裡什麼都沒有，海盜餅乾氣到直接把藏寶圖給撕了。)」  
「那還真可惜，希望下次你們能找到真正的寶藏。」  
雖然這似乎不符合冰雪艦長所教導的正義，不過薄荷糖知道，雪酪鯊魚身為海盜團一員，尋找寶藏就是屬於他們的正義。看對方學著海盜生氣的樣子，少年勾起淺淺的微笑，轉而凝視著遠方，冰雪號秉直向前航行，激起的浪花在周圍形成純白色的弧線，留下一幅美麗的圖騰。

直到薄荷糖發現身旁的聲音消停下去，他才回過頭，而雪酪鯊魚正盯著他的側臉。  
「我臉上…有什麼東西嗎？」  
少年下意識地摸了摸自己的臉，並沒有什麼特別地發現，雪酪鯊魚搖搖頭，挪動身軀，挨他挨得更靠近點，然後又是盯著他看。  
薄荷糖突然覺得臉有點燙，他趕緊把頭轉回去，緊緊抱著海螺號角。  
「雪酪鯊魚餅乾，你再不走，等等冰雪艦長來了，可能又要抓你了…」  
話還沒說完，少年便感受到一股暖意從掌心傳來，雪酪鯊魚此時握著他的手，就像是他們在淚光糖之城時，他被對方給保護著那樣，如此地，令他感到安心。  
即便是再黑暗的地方，只要有雪酪鯊魚在他身邊，一切都變得不可怕。  
然而對方的眼中，此時竟充斥著不安的情緒。  
「(…如果我被抓起來，就能無時無刻待在你身邊，這樣不好嗎？)」

薄荷糖聽見雪酪鯊魚的回應，陷入良久的沉默。  
這個問題對少年來說，太複雜了，他擁有的是漁村口的海雨送給他最純淨的靈魂，但現在，一種混亂的情緒在心中不斷膨脹，讓他近乎迷失。  
他想起安穩的小漁村，日復一日捲起的潮汐。  
「…如果你被抓了，你就不能自由自在地尋找寶藏，也不能在船上與海盜們一起開派對…」   
在少年心中，平凡無奇卻能始終如一，才是最大的幸福。  
海風親吻薄荷糖的眼角，嘗到一絲苦澀的淚水。

「我希望你能一直快快樂樂…幸福地度過每一天，如果你被抓住了，就不行了，這樣…不好…」

雪酪鯊魚似乎還想說什麼，但冰雪艦長的呼喊聲敲響屬於海盜的警鈴，薄荷糖看著對方一聲不吭，縱身一躍回到海中，頭也不回地向遠處游去。  
「那不是雪酪鯊魚嗎？真是的，下次我一定把那群可惡的海盜繩之以法。」  
一道寒冷的旋風颳起，冰雪艦長大步走到薄荷糖身邊，向著那道被高速劃開的水痕嘖了聲。  
「他來找你嗎？你們還真是好朋友…等等，你怎麼哭了？」  
冰雪艦長雖然是位有條不紊的領導，面對哭泣的孩子，她卻不知如何該是好，她趕緊將薄荷糖抱起，輕輕撫著孩子的背。艦長厚實的臂膀相當溫暖，薄荷糖最喜歡被艦長抱著，站在船頭，聽她訴說海上發生的故事，但此時，這股溫暖卻成了胸口的灼熱，越燒越烈，越燒，越不明所以。

這是薄荷糖第一次感受到痛苦。

***

等薄荷糖哭累了，艦長才抱著他走進艙房內，讓他坐在床上，自己則是先去倒了兩杯水，然後回來坐在另一旁的搖椅上。  
「喝點水，補充水分。」  
薄荷糖很少有如此激烈的情緒波動，他看著杯中的倒影，眼睛因為哭泣變得浮腫，還有點紅，他完全不認識這樣的自己。  
「心情好點了嗎？」  
「嗯…謝謝艦長。」  
「不用這麼客氣，小薄荷。」  
冰雪艦長有些心疼地拍了拍少年的頭，這個孩子總是飄忽不定，不吵不鬧，不爭不搶，雙眼永遠凝視著遠方，嘴角永遠掛著淺淺的微笑，即便她見多識廣，卻也讀不懂少年神秘的心中，究竟都在想些什麼。  
能像個孩子一般哭泣，倒是讓她放心不少。  
「說吧，怎麼哭了？」  
艦長就像村裡的老奶奶，慈祥的聲音有股魔力，能撫平心中所有的傷口。薄荷糖一邊搓揉著冰雪艦長布滿傷痕的手，一邊將方才的事情說了出來。

「不知道從什麼時候開始，每次我看著雪酪鯊魚朝遠方游去時，胸口都會有腫刺痛的感覺…」  
薄荷糖抓著胸襟，眼角又泛出淚珠，彷彿那是一塊碎玻璃，扎得他疼得流血。  
「他說他如果被抓，就能一直陪在我身邊，我當下竟然覺得很開心，明明他那麼嚮往自由，我怎麼可以有這麼過分的想法…」

冰雪艦長聽完薄荷糖的敘述，突然笑了出來，嚴肅的臉太久沒有綻放笑容，皺紋被牽動的肌肉拉得更深刻些，要是這副表情被冰雪號的船員看見，真不知道有多少人要掉下巴。  
「你這孩子，原來是戀愛了啊。」  
「戀愛？那是什麼？」  
魔女啊魔女，你用漁村口吸收了純淨海雨的薄荷葉製造出如此純淨的靈魂，卻忘記添加點香料，讓這孩子的戀愛感知異常遲鈍，冰雪艦長無奈地搖了搖頭，望向窗外，此時明月正從海平面的另一端冉冉升起，波光粼粼的水面映襯地夜晚更加明亮。  
「小薄荷，還記得海對月的愛慕之心嗎？」  
「記得，每當海妖精講起月光魔法師時，整個人都熠熠生輝。」  
薄荷糖記得曾經，海妖精因為思慕之情，化作冰冷的雕像，更記得他和雪酪鯊魚一同潛到深海之下，為海妖精找回那顆愛慕之心時，她笑得多麼燦爛。  
冰雪艦長見薄荷糖陷入沉思，點了點頭，繼續說道。  
「那就是，『戀愛』喔。當你想和一個人一直待再一起，心情總是隨著對方而起舞，因為對方開心而開心，因為對方難過而煩惱，這就是『戀愛』喔。」

每當雪酪鯊魚來到他的窗邊，呼喊他的名字，他便雀躍不已，而每當對方躍入海中消失行蹤，他總是傻傻地望著海面，失落地凝視遠方，久久不願離去，原來，這都是因為…。  
「艦長，謝謝你，我的胸口，好像不痛了。」  
當薄荷糖從沉思之中甦醒，他抬頭看向冰雪艦長，嘴角蕩漾出一抹純淨的微笑，是那種最純粹的，幸福的微笑。  
這才是你該有的樣子，你是被大海選中的孩子，擁有最純淨的靈魂，本就該永遠平靜又幸福地活著。

這是薄荷糖第一次感受到愛。

***

看薄荷糖已經恢復精神，冰雪艦長欣慰地抱起他，走到甲板上，一大一小的兩人，遠遠望著與大海相連著的月光，在那遙遠的彼岸，月與海會幸福地牽著手，回望他們嗎？  
「艦長，我想問，妳有『戀愛』過嗎？」  
「這個嘛…。」  
屬於年少輕狂的愛戀，早已被她深深鎖在內心深處，冰雪艦長的神情有一瞬間的動搖，卻又很快被她冰封在嚴肅的面容之下。  
在冰山之下，是布滿傷痕的過去，亦是支撐她走到現在，最穩固的基石。然而看著薄荷糖平靜又柔和的側臉，她不禁想起，如果當年再勇敢一點，少女與少年的故事，會不會有不一樣的結局呢？

『冰雪小姐，妳這次考試又是第一，看來艦長選拔肯定非你莫屬了吧？』  
『海藻先生，你別忘記，我們可是對手。』  
那年，他們還只是海軍培育學校的學生，她不是艦長，他也不是海盜。他們是最好的對手，也是最佳的夥伴，團戰演練時，他們戰無不勝，海軍學員考試時，第一名也總是他們兩人在搶。  
那人甚至給了她屬於少女最憧憬的東西，溫暖了她冰冷的心。  
『你笑一個嘛，笑起來多好看。』  
『像…像這樣嗎？』  
她天真的以為，他們會維持夥伴關係，一起在遼闊的海上航行，攻無不克，所向披靡。

她以為，他們會永遠在一起。

『你為什麼要加入海盜團？你心中沒有一點正義嗎？』  
『因為我找到更想追尋的東西，比如說，寶藏。』  
在艦隊公布艦長選拔最終結果的前一夜，那個人叛逃了，他背叛海軍，成了海盜團的一員。  
當所有人都震驚於這個消息時，只有她一人追了出去，在夜晚的碼頭，她看著那艘小船向遠方駛去，頭也不回。  
『你這個大混蛋，我恨你一輩子！』  
『沒關係，如果這樣能讓妳好受點。』  
她朝著加速離去的小船大吼，得到的回應卻像一桶冷水，澆熄了她曾經熾烈的心。  
『下次見面，我們就是敵人了，還請妳不要心軟，冰雪艦長。』  
這是那個人留下的最後一句話，那天夜裡，她跪坐在寒冷的水泥地上，對著空無一人的夜晚的海哭泣，那晚，並沒有月亮。  
她擁有冰雪製成的靈魂，她不苟言笑，她一板一眼，她雷厲風行，她被眾人稱為冰雪小姐，卻在誰都不知道的某個夜裡，她化作一攤冰冷的水，如同心臟被剖開而流淌而出的鮮血，滴滴答答，流入誰都不會察覺的深海。

「…艦長？冰雪艦長？」  
從回憶的深淵裡驚醒，冰雪艦長回神，發覺薄荷糖正一臉擔憂地望著她。  
「船員哥哥在喊您吃飯了，您身體…不舒服嗎？」  
船艙裡燈火通明，瓷器撞擊的聲音此起彼落，冰雪艦長閉上眼，過了幾秒，再次張開，此時她的臉上，已無法察覺任何異樣。  
「沒事的，我們去吃飯吧。」

薄荷糖見冰雪艦長不願多談，也沒說什麼，他一溜煙地從艦長的肩膀上滑下，拉著對方的手走在前頭。  
「今天的麵包是我負責揉的麵團，艦長趕緊去嚐嚐吧。」  
「好的好的，我一定多吃幾個。」  
或許現在的生活，對她來說，就是最大的幸福，有強大的海軍團，有支持她的團員，有可愛的孩子相伴，還有那個，永遠跑在她前方的人。  
『你今天…有找到心儀的寶藏嗎？』

這是冰雪艦長久違地感受到溫暖。

***

「雪酪鯊魚！你跑到哪裡去了！快點來幫忙，我找到下一個藏寶的地點了。」  
海盜船上此時也在吃晚飯，不過相比冰雪號，這裡可謂一片混亂，幽靈軍團才不會乖乖坐在位置上吃飯，他們搶奪著桌上的食物，捲走了便飄到屋簷上獨自享用，湯汁濺灑染污桌巾，麵包屑落的到處都是，海盜用鐵鉤插著一塊烤焦的肉排，一面大快朵頤，一面與他的螃蟹軍師討論前往藏寶地的最佳路徑。  
「0ooOoO0o…」  
雪酪鯊魚看著杯盤狼藉的餐廳，垂頭喪氣地走出大門，往掃具間晃去。雖然他喜歡開派對，為了開派對，要努力工作才行，所以他從來不覺得打掃有什麼麻煩的，但今天，他實在有點心煩意亂。  
『如果你被抓了，你就不能自由自在地尋找寶藏，也不能在船上與海盜們一起開派對…。』  
薄荷糖今天講的那些話，是指這些才是屬於他的幸福嗎？的確，他是嚮往著海盜船上熱鬧的派對，費盡千辛萬苦才換來了人類的身軀，雖然不怎麼好用，但每天都過得很快樂，尤其是那趟冰浪之塔的旅程，讓他認識了薄荷糖，從此他們成了無話不說的摯友。  
他本應是幸福的，但為何，現在的他，覺得胸口，還是少了些什麼？  
「o0oO0o…」  
「大半夜的叨唸別人名字幹什麼？」

正當雪酪鯊魚抱著掃把，獨自一人坐在甲板上看著滿天星空，一道沙啞的聲音突然響起。  
少年回頭，海盜正拿著一罐啤酒站在他身後，那人走到他身邊，盤著腿坐了下來，拉開拉環，氣泡瞬間沿著開口衝出，海盜仰頭暢飲了一大口，然後才滿足地放下鋁罐，擦擦嘴角溢出的酒精。  
「啊…太爽了！今天被那個小少爺給騙了，什麼貴族留下的珍寶，下次見面我肯定要揩他點油。」  
「(…你酒喝太多小心明天頭痛。)」  
在外人聽來只是啵啵啵的氣泡聲，海盜卻能聽懂小鯊魚的提醒，他大笑幾聲，用力拍了拍雪酪鯊魚的背。  
「放心，我們離下個地點還很遠，明天放假一天，你可以去找小薄荷玩了。」  
「(我才不要…)」  
只要想起薄荷糖今天對他說的話，雪酪鯊魚就滿肚子氣，也不知道自己究竟在氣什麼。  
「啥？小倆口吵架啦？」  
「(沒有吵架！只是…只是…)」  
原本聽見海盜略顯嘲諷的風涼話，雪酪鯊魚氣地張牙舞爪就要咬上去，卻在話說出口的瞬間，發現自己沒有反駁的藉口。

海盜看雪酪鯊魚又消沉下去，兀自啜了口啤酒，今晚月光飽滿，星空相對的黯淡些。  
「如果喜歡就去追啊，反正我這裡也不缺你一個掃地工。」  
「(你這是要趕我走嗎！上次淚光糖之城你還欠我一個派對呢！)」  
雪酪鯊魚又張牙舞爪了起來，這次他氣得直接咬住海盜的手，海盜疼得齜牙咧嘴。  
「痛痛痛！你消停會兒！我沒說要趕你，你想回來隨時都可以，但如果你現在不追上去，你喜歡的人可不一定會等你。」  
「(喜歡的人…是什麼啊？你到底在說什麼？)」  
海盜的話讓雪酪鯊魚二丈金剛摸不著頭緒，一個恍神，他鬆開口，海盜馬上逃得老遠，生怕自己寶貴的唯一一隻手又要獻祭了。

海盜離開甲板後，雪酪鯊魚重新將視線放回到遠方的海面上，海盜的話讓他的思緒一團混亂，他是屬於大海的孩子，他本該無憂無慮的生活，這些人情世故，從來不是他要考慮的事情。  
喜歡的人？到底是什麼意思？

這是雪酪鯊魚第一次感到苦惱。

***

等到海盜慢吞吞地把自己給包紮好，回到甲板上，他看雪酪鯊魚又陷入自己的世界，這次他掐好與小鯊魚的距離，避免對方又猛地暴衝。  
「雪酪鯊魚，我問你，你覺得對你來說，世界上最珍貴的寶藏是什麼？」  
「(你不是說，最珍貴的永遠是下一個嗎？)」  
雪酪鯊魚吐出不屑的泡泡，海盜突然覺得自己真．教育失敗，他故作鎮定地咳了聲，捻捻鬍子。  
「我所說的寶藏，不一定真實存在的，也不一定是金銀財寶，所謂最珍貴的寶藏，是指對你來說，最重要，一輩子也不想放手的東西。」

一輩子也不想放手的東西？  
雪酪鯊魚不懂，對他來說，能成為餅乾很重要，能和海盜一起開派對很重要，能尋寶找到亮晶晶的寶物很重要。  
但是，最重要的是什麼？  
『我希望你能一直快快樂樂…幸福地度過每一天，如果你被抓住了，就不行了，這樣…不好…』  
這樣，真的不好嗎？  
『我被抓起來，就能無時無刻待在你身邊。』  
我是真的很想，待在薄荷糖的身邊。  
『那還真可惜，希望下次你們能找到真正的寶藏。』  
真正的…寶藏？真正的寶藏是什麼？  
最珍貴的…寶藏？

「o0oO0o…」

泡泡音再次吐出，這個單詞，雪酪鯊魚今晚已經念了不知多少次了，海盜看小鯊魚的眉頭逐漸舒展開來，他知道自己的工作，已經完成了。  
「既然知道的話，明天一早就出發吧，冰雪號在我們的正東方，往那個方向游過去就是了。」  
「(你怎麼知道！？)」  
「船上有裝雷達啊，之前不是有個奇怪的餅乾自稱從網路世界來，她幫我弄的。」  
海盜沒說的是，雪酪鯊魚每次蹺班去找薄荷糖，都是挨個詢問路過的海底生物才找到位置，但就算他想當餅乾，他本質還是隻鯊魚啊！上好的魚群都被嚇跑了，害得他們連好幾個月沒有捕到大魚了。

「(那你為何每次都還是給冰雪號追著跑？)」  
雪酪鯊魚並不曉得自己無意間造成的困擾，他還震驚於海盜方才的話，不擅長掩藏情緒的鯊魚張著大嘴，奇怪又單純的表情把海盜給逗笑了，海盜大笑著，拍了拍小鯊魚的頭，對他眨眨眼。  
「因為，那是我最珍貴的寶藏啊。」

他不會忘記，曾經還是少年與少女的他們，他們曾經許下過諾言。  
『我們這樣操作，會不會被發現？』  
那一天，他剛與少女分離，卻不經意偷聽到學校老師們的談話，他們正在決議新艦長人選，分數最高的那位，只因為是女孩子，當場直接被否決。而第二名的他，被宣布將成為新的海軍艦長。  
『這兩個孩子實力伯仲之間，不會有人察覺異樣。』  
不是的，不是這樣的！他只是希望能有足夠的能力，能成為站在女孩身旁的那個人，他不像少女擁有正義的使命感，他所做的一切，都是為了自己。  
他知道少女為了成為艦長，付出多少努力，要是一切的努力因為他而化作泡影，那他就為她剷除所有障礙。  
於是那晚，他留下離別信，乘上海盜團提供的小船，將黑暗背負在自己身上，所有的光明，留給她。  
『你這個大混蛋，我恨你一輩子！』  
『沒關係，如果這樣能讓妳好受點。』  
從此之後，她成了受人仰慕的冰雪艦長，而他，成了惡名昭彰的海盜。

翌日清晨，海盜在甲板上為雪酪鯊魚送別，表面上還有點離情依依，雖然他有預感，這條機靈的小鯊魚很快又會回來纏著他玩。  
「雪酪鯊魚，我再告訴你一件事吧。」  
「oOoo0Oo？」  
雪酪鯊魚看著海盜，海上的晨曦將世界染上柔和的色調，他突然發現，原來海盜，也能笑得如此溫柔。  
「海盜，不是只有尋找寶藏，而是要去守護寶藏，知道了嗎？」  
雪酪鯊魚似懂非懂地點點頭，海盜看著他無知的臉龐，猜想他肯定沒聽懂。  
不過沒關係，海盜掐了把小鯊魚的臉，便目送著他跳進海裡，化作人魚，朝著朝暾升起的地方奮力游去。  
「這一次，一定要好好把握住啊。」

等雪酪鯊魚的身影完全消失不見，海盜才走回艙內，大吼一聲把幽靈軍團全都嚇醒。  
「今天先往南方走，全都起來給我工作！」  
「海盜先生，我們不都是趁著晚上工作嗎？而且藏寶地點不是在西邊嗎？」  
「少廢話，我說啥就給我幹，不聽話的今晚沒飯吃。」  
「船長你這是獨裁！」  
海盜不理會身後眾幽靈的抱怨，他走回甲板上，倚著欄杆，任憑有點刺骨的海風在他臉上吹拂，他鮮少看過早晨的海，因為他只配活在最幽暗的夜晚，如同幽靈一般，隱藏在世界的角落。  
但他怎麼就沒發現過呢，漆黑又冰冷的海面上，亦能被朝霞調和出最溫柔的紅暈。  
『親愛的冰雪小姐，請問你現在，還恨我嗎？』

這是海盜久違地感到有點想哭。

***

「這次去找雪酪鯊魚，記得把想說的話好好說出來喔。」  
冰雪艦長在甲板上為薄荷糖送行，海軍團的哥哥姊姊們在身後哭成一團，領頭的那位大哥哥拿著一條領巾，為薄荷糖繫上。  
「你走了，我們都會很想你，這條領巾是我們給你的祝福。」  
「嗯，謝謝大哥哥，我會好好珍惜的。」  
薄荷糖撫摸著領巾，光滑的布料摸起來很舒服，而且這是船員們送給他的禮物，裡頭蘊含著的，是數不盡的心意。  
他勾起平靜又幸福的淺笑，一位大姊姊突然衝上前抱住他，哭得唏哩嘩啦。  
「嗚嗚小薄荷你不要走啦，這樣姊姊我以後就沒有起床的動力了。」  
「對啊艦長，讓小薄荷留下來嘛——。」  
當一個人跨出那一步，其餘所有人全都蜂擁而上，包圍著薄荷糖，少年頓時有些不知所措，幸好冰雪艦長及時重咳了一聲，船員們才安分地回到自己的位置。  
「哭哭啼啼的算什麼海軍！」  
「是的艦長！」  
「全部都回到自己的崗位上，今天依舊要全力緝捕逃犯！」  
「是的艦長！」  
等到船員們全都離去，冰雪艦長才走到薄荷糖面前，將他抱起。  
「小薄荷，你是我見過最有勇氣的孩子，我相信任何困難在你面前，最終都將完美化解。」  
「艦長，謝謝您。」

道別結束，薄荷糖走到船的最前方，仰起頭，吹響嘹亮的號角。  
嗚——。  
號角聲還未落下，海面便傳來一震波動，接著，許久不見的薄荷鬚鯨魚浮出海面，身旁還伴隨著海豚嬉戲的叫聲。  
「你還真是，大海選中的孩子啊。」  
看到這壯闊的一幕，冰雪艦長也不禁發出讚嘆，當年那位老船長所說的，就是這樣的畫面吧。

薄荷糖越過欄杆，輕巧的落在鯨魚背上，很久沒被呼喚的鯨魚噴了點水氣，表達他的興奮之情。  
「艦長，那個，我還想問你一個問題。」  
薄荷糖有點猶豫地開口，冰雪艦長則是慈祥地微笑表示許可。  
「就是…你還介意海盜離開你的事情嗎？」  
冰雪艦長本以為薄荷糖是想問路該怎麼走，結果竟然是關於她那從來沒和人說過的秘密，頓時感到相當羞恥的她扶著額頭，全身癱軟。  
「艦..艦長！抱歉我問了不該問的問題！」  
薄荷糖看到冰雪艦長突然失去威嚴的那刻，緊張的跑了過來，隔著欄杆將艦長扶起。  
「沒…沒事，我失態了。不過你怎麼知道這件事？」  
冰雪艦長相信，她絕對沒有和任何人說過這件事，或許就連海盜本人，也根本不知道。  
「海螺告訴我的…他知道所有關於海的故事…」  
居…居然是海洩漏了秘密！？冰雪艦長突然很想把自己埋起來，埋在北冰洋的雪山之下，誰都不要找到她，她怎麼也沒想到自己竟被最信任的大海給出賣了。內心幾近崩潰，冰雪艦長還是堅強地站起身，抬頭看向薄荷糖，對方一臉做錯事的害怕神情，她不禁啞然失笑。  
「沒事的，那都是過去的事情了。」  
「可是海螺說，您還很難過…」  
薄荷糖低下頭，眼角再度泛出淚水，這孩子心思太纖細，明明是別人的故事，他卻總是比當事人還要更加傷心，冰雪艦長拍拍薄荷糖的頭，露出一抹堅毅的笑容。  
「就算難過，也要背負著這份悲傷繼續努力，而你呢，就是帶著我的期許，去完成你最想完成的事情，好嗎？」

薄荷糖乖巧的點點頭，冰雪艦長這才露出了欣慰的神情，她目送著少年離開冰雪號，一旁的海豚已經先探好路，萬事俱備，少年即將啟航。  
「小薄荷，記住，冰雪號的大門永遠為你敞開。」

冰雪艦長看著少年離去的背影，繃緊的臉這才垮了下來，她用力忍住眼角的淚水，奮力朝著遠方揮手。  
明明她早該習慣於離別了，為何她還是會為此感到難過呢？  
少年與鯨魚的身影徹底消失在海平面上，冰雪艦長離開甲板，準備回到房間休息，雖然這一鬆懈下來，苦澀的情緒又蔓延進她的整個世界。  
「報告艦長！緊急事件！」  
正當她不知該如何是好時，一位船員突然跑了過來，神色緊張。  
「說！」  
「根據回報，海盜船出現在離這裡最近的港口，至少有三位目擊者！」  
「最近的港口…只有二百海里，追的到！」  
聽見海盜出沒的消息，冰雪艦長披上她雪亮的海軍披風，走進指揮室。  
「目標在西南方海域，距離二百海里，全隊全速追擊！」  
「是的艦長！」

你總是會在我最需要你的時候出現呢，海盜先生，冰雪艦長不禁這麼想著，儀表板上顯示他們正高速往預設目標前進，她的心情也正隨著越來越快的速度而高漲起來。  
「這次我們一定要成功！」  
「是的艦長！」

***

「這裡究竟是哪裡啊…」  
薄荷糖坐在鯨魚頭上，剛剛海裡一陣騷動，原本在帶路的海豚突然一哄而散，只留下茫然的薄荷糖和似乎是在打盹的薄荷鬚鯨魚。  
「怎麼辦，要下海找人問路嗎？」  
自從上次被海洋滴露帶領著潛入深海之後，薄荷糖發現海螺號角也有了能讓人進入海裡的能力，不過這片海域看起來相當深邃，感覺十分危險。  
「雖然很害怕，但為了找到雪酪鯊魚，我必須勇敢。」  
正當薄荷糖克服恐懼，決心縱身一跳時，一個熟悉的身影倏地躍出水面。  
水花揚起，飄落的水珠在陽光的照射下，折射出一個美麗的七彩世界。  
「雪酪鯊魚！」  
滿心期待的人驚喜地出現在眼前，薄荷糖雀躍地大喊著對方的名字，雪酪鯊魚一個翻身，化為人形，穩穩站在鯨魚的頭頂。  
「o0oO0o！」  
這個單詞薄荷糖太熟悉了，這是雪酪鯊魚呼喚他名字的方式。  
雪酪鯊魚一如既往，見到他衝上來就是一個熊抱，但鯨魚的頭頂其實沒有甲板平穩，結局就是薄荷糖一個重心不穩，和雪酪鯊魚摔成一團。  
「ooOo000！！」  
就在薄荷糖即將摔進海裡時，雪酪鯊魚及時將他拉回來，預期中的疼痛並沒有到來，薄荷糖睜開眼，發現雪酪鯊魚的臉近在咫尺。  
「o0oO0o！0ooO0？」  
沒有拿著海螺，薄荷糖根本聽不懂雪酪鯊魚在說什麼，雖然他知道對方是在擔心他，但沒有得到回應的雪酪鯊魚幾乎將臉貼著他，這真的，太…太近了啦！  
薄荷糖再也承受不住脆弱的小心臟，一把將雪酪鯊魚推開。  
「抱…抱歉，我沒事的。」  
被推開的雪酪鯊魚先是錯愕了一下，然後失落感緊隨著席捲而來，他吐著泡泡音，低著頭，把身體縮成一團。好不容易緩過來的薄荷糖，發覺他的異狀，趕緊上前關心。  
「雪酪鯊魚，我不是故意推開你。」  
「(你討厭我嗎？)」  
透過海螺，薄荷糖終於聽懂了雪酪鯊魚的話，他發現對方誤解了剛才的行為，慌慌張張地想要解釋。  
「沒有，我沒有討厭你。」  
「(真的嗎？)」  
「嗯，沒有喔，而且，其實我是喜歡你才對。」

海鷗從天邊劃過，海豚們此時重新聚集到薄荷鬚鯨旁，雀躍地鳴叫著。而剛說出驚天大事的薄荷糖，此時毫無自覺地望著海面，嘴角帶著淺淺的笑容。  
但他身旁的雪酪鯊魚可沒這麼悠閒。  
「00ooO0ooOOOO！？」  
雪酪鯊魚吐出一連串泡泡音，然而這聲音混亂到連海螺都難以辨別，就在薄荷糖想要讓他再說一次時，雪酪鯊魚突然縱身一躍，變回人魚型態，化作鰭的雙手緊緊抓著薄荷糖的腳，似乎是怕對方逃離。  
「雪酪鯊魚？」  
「…我也是。」  
「什麼？。」  
「我說，我也是，我喜歡你！」  
雪酪鯊魚幾乎是用喊的把話說出口，此時他的臉已熱得發燙，鯨魚好心地擺擺尾，給他搧了點冰涼的水珠。  
雖然要自己告白蠻容易的，但被告白，薄荷糖突然感到無比的羞赧，他亦是羞紅了臉，使勁用海螺擋住他的臉。  
結果兩位少年就這麼互看著，遲遲無人願意開口，薄荷鬚鯨似乎是等得不耐煩了，抖了抖巨大的身軀，便沉進深海裡，薄荷糖沒了立足之處，手足無措地左右晃動，雪酪鯊魚趕緊將他抱進懷裡。  
沒了距離，方才的尷尬感反而消失，薄荷糖抓著雪酪鯊魚的手，噗哧一聲笑了出來。  
「沒想到鬚鯨竟然會鬧脾氣，你等等願意陪我一起去找他嗎？」  
看著幸福的笑容重新回到薄荷糖的臉上，雪酪鯊魚也咧開嘴角，雙眼彎成月牙的形狀。  
「當然好啊，你要去哪裡，我都陪你去。」

後來，他們在海底遇見魟魚餅乾，她瞇著鳳眼，笑笑著給他們指路，在螢光水母的指引下，他們潛到深深的海溝裡，發現龍蝦餅乾正在來回踱步。對方看來心情不甚太好，用糖水晶做成的大螯隨便指了個方向，便消失在海溝的盡頭，最後，他們終於找到薄荷鬚鯨，他沉在海底，蜷著暖流緩慢飄盪，他原本是閉著眼的，聽見薄荷糖和雪酪鯊魚的聲音，他才悠悠睜開眼，噴出好大一口氣，然後將兩位少年頂在頭部，載著他們回到海面。

「冰雪艦長說，如果心情隨著一個人起舞，就代表喜歡上對方了。每次你來找我，我都會很開心，但是當你離開，我便會感到失落，你說你要一直陪著我時，我感到雀躍，卻又很罪惡，最後我才發現，原來我是喜歡上你了。」  
薄荷糖牽著雪酪鯊魚的手，他們坐在鬚鯨的前額上，看遠方的落日將海水染成美麗的艷紅色。  
「海盜說，最珍貴的寶藏，就是最不想放手的東西，以前我喜歡派對，喜歡亮晶晶的寶物，但自從遇見你，我最喜歡的就是去見你，就連派對都不想參加，就想去見你。」  
雪酪鯊魚緊緊回握著薄荷糖的手，轉頭望向對方，發現少年此時，也正望著自己。  
接著，他的另一隻手撫上薄荷糖的側臉，來自海雨的祝福，是多麼平靜又純粹。  
薄荷糖也學著他的動作，撫上他另一側的臉頰，來自深海的孕育，是多麼活潑又靈動。  
「吶，薄荷糖，你聽過人魚的傳說嗎？」  
「聽過，海螺和我說過。」  
「傳說，如果人魚變成人類，卻得不到所愛之人的吻，就會化成泡沫。」  
薄荷糖聽懂了雪酪鯊魚的暗語，他抬起眼，嘴角彎起微微的弧度，平靜又深邃的眼眸，給予雪酪鯊魚無限的勇氣。  
於是人魚俯身，吻上小王子的雙唇，這裡沒有盛大的宴會，沒有煙火，沒有魔女的詛咒。  
他們只是吻著，如同海浪一般平靜，一如海浪一般洶湧，鬚鯨又噴了口氣，擺擺尾鰭，似乎相當高興。  
「果然，你就是我最珍貴的寶藏，薄荷糖。」  
「我也是呦，雪酪鯊魚。」

那年在漁村口，新鮮的露水還未從薄荷葉上滾落，浪潮日復一日的起落，老船長吞吐著煙霧，那句神秘的預言，終於實現。

「遙遠的深海裡，有全世界最珍貴的寶藏，總有一天，你一定會找到他。」


End file.
